1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus and, more particularly, to a voltage switching apparatus and a semiconductor memory apparatus having the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor apparatuses may operate using an internal voltage, which is generated from an external voltage.
The voltage level of the external voltage has been increasingly lowered to reduce power consumption of the semiconductor apparatus. However, an internal voltage that is greater than the external voltage may be necessary in the semiconductor apparatus, and thus the semiconductor apparatus may include a high voltage generation circuit.
The high voltage generation circuit may be implemented with a pumping circuit which increases the external voltage to generate the required internal voltage. The internal voltage generated through the pumping circuit may be supplied to elements requiring the same in the semiconductor apparatus through one or more switching elements.
When the internal voltage or the high voltage is transferred through the switching elements, the voltage may be dropped by an amount corresponding to the threshold voltages of the switching elements, and thus the voltage drop needs to be supplemented.
Further lowering of an external voltage, may be achieved by controlling the operation characteristics of the switching elements.